warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fourth Apprentice/Chapter 17
Chapter description :Jayfeather is in his den, wishing that he knew where the journeying cats are. He had tried to walk in Lionblaze's dreams, but was too far away to see anything useful. The medicine cat wishes to tell his brother about the encounter with Breezepelt from the day before. Before he can think much further on the subject, Dustpelt arrives asking for herbs. :Jayfeather collects the appropriate remedies for Dustpelt's back pain. Before the senior warrior leaves, he thanks Jayfeather on the behalf of Ferncloud as well. As Dustpelt's paw steps fade towards the warriors' den, Cinderheart appears. She expresses her concern about Poppyfrost. The she-cat says that she's quiet and sad, and wonders if Jayfeather has anything to help. Jayfeather explains that the queen isn't ill, and that everything is okay, but Cinderheart responds with an emotional outburst about Hollyleaf. She says that she misses the late warrior dearly, and Jayfeather says that he does as well. Cinderheart attributes Poppyfrost's sadness to losing her littermate, Honeyfern, and apologizes for disturbing the medicine cat. :After Cinderheart leaves, Jayfeather returns to his herb storage. He realizes that no herb will combat sadness, and that nothing could stop the process of grief towards a dead littermate. Jayfeather curls up in his nest and lets himself fall asleep, turning himself towards Poppyfrost's dreams. He finds himself on the path towards the Moonpool. He calls out to the tortoiseshell, asking her what she is doing. Poppyfrost explains that she had dreamed of the mountain countless times since the death of her sister, and that she hears her calling from somewhere towards the top. Jayfeather tries to lead her back to camp, but she refuses. :Jayfeather awakens startlingly. He pads across camp towards the nursery and scents all three queens asleep together. He vows to himself that he will watch over Poppyfrost, and exits the den. :Later, Jayfeather is teaching the apprentices about herbs. He shows them a dock leaf and catches a rude remark from Ivypaw. He understands that her grumpiness is due to Dovepaw's absence, and continues on by telling the apprentices about how dock leaves can alleviate sore pads. Jayfeather explains the usage of herbs in relation to minor wounds and soreness before Thornclaw appears to take the apprentices away for hunting practice. :After the apprentices' departure, Jayfeather pads towards the elders' den. He scents Mousefur and Purdy still sleeping. Longtail is glad to see the medicine cat, and asks if he had heard anything about the cats who ventured upstream. Jayfeather says that he doesn't know anything about their whereabouts, and Longtail shows worry about their safety. :Suddenly, Ferncloud rushes towards Jayfeather, crying that Poppyfrost is missing. Before exiting the den, the medicine cat promises Longtail that he will let him know if any news is received. Once in the clearing, Jayfeather asks the queens about Poppyfrost. Daisy wants to tell some cat, but Jayfeather tells her that she had probably gone for a drink of water or to stretch and then heads back to his den. :Jayfeather goes to his herb storage, realizing that his tansy stocks were getting low. He then scents Daisy outside of his den and invites her inside. Daisy expresses her worry about Poppyfrost, saying that she has been very down recently. Jayfeather asks the queen why, and she replies that she thinks Berrynose doesn't love her. The tom says that Berrynose did love Honeyfern first, and Daisy is offended. The she-cat goes on to worry about Poppyfrost potentially leaving the Clan forever, and Jayfeather compromises by saying he will talk to Firestar about searching for her later. :After guiding Daisy back to the nursery, Jayfeather heads towards the rock wall to check for any signs of snakes. He remembers the day of Honeyfern's death, and uses Berrynose's horror to picture her writhing at the mercy of the poison. He fills the last gap in the wall with a stone before realizing where Poppyfrost might be. Jayfeather quickly leaves the hollow, desperately searching for the queen's scent before catching it on the path to the Moonpool. As he started to follow, he catches Breezepelt's scent trailing behind as if he were following the she-cat. Characters Major }} Minor *Ferncloud *Cinderheart *Poppyfrost *Daisy *Ivypaw *Bumblepaw *Briarpaw *Thornclaw *Blossompaw *Longtail }} Mentioned *Lionblaze *Breezepelt *Cinderpelt *Sorreltail *Leafpool *Hollyleaf *Honeyfern *Firestar *Mousefur *Purdy *Brackenfur *Brambleclaw *Berrynose }} Notes and references Category:The Fourth Apprentice Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc